If we weren't best friends
by Blizzard20
Summary: Rocky got some feelings for her best friend. And it been a 6 months later and still she doesn't tell it, because she is scared to lose her friend. And someone been murdered? I suck at summary's but pleas give it a try.


**If we weren't best friends.**

**Prologue **

**Authors Note**

**Hey everyone, here I am again with a new story. And this time a Shake it up! Fanfic. I don't have a lot to tell you guys, but I am not a native speaker nor writer because I am from The Netherlands. But how ever just enjoy reading this story.**

**Disclaimer: I will and never own Shake it up!**

**Chapter one.**

I stepped in my room, and walked to my bed, and pulled the pillow up, and picked up my diary, and writhed in it.

_Dear diary,_

_You of course know my best friend CeCe. I was the whole weekend with her . We had a great time together, I felt strange feelings threw my mind. Like I loved it to be with her. I mean I loved her as a friend, but I don't feel nothing for her… I think. I mean she have those beautiful chocolate-brown eyes where you can look the whole day at. And her beautiful red-orange hair. And the nice figure of her body. I can't stop dreaming about her. Oh God! I AM in love with my best friend! But she will never fall for a girl like me. I'm just a nerdy, tall girl that dances good. And she has everything, every boy or girl will just fall for her. And the girl that is me. _

_But now about the weekend we had. I was like I said having a sort of sleepover with CeCe, and the only thing I thought was: 'Damn! She is hot!' And the first night we where watching a extremely scary horror movie. When she was scared she holding me and hide just behind my back, and I got also so warm feeling in my stomach. And half way the movie she felt asleep with her head on my shoulder. A stared at her and she was looking so cute. I wanted to carry her to her room, so I tried it, I carried her and she says in her sleep: 'Just let me enjoy this moment.' I looked at her confused. But still I put her in her own bed. And when I wanted to leave she grabbed my hand and pulled it to her. I saw she was awake and she asked to join her to bed. I tried to protest, but when she put her puppy-dog eyes I knew immediately I lost the battle, so I joined her and. CeCe pulled me closer to her. And we fell asleep. But I knew at the first place she wasn't in love with me. But she just loved me in a sisterly way._

_But love is the nicest thing what can happen. And it doesn't matter with you are in love with. Love is love and if you wanted or not it would never change._

_I will write in you again tomorrow, dear diary._

_Loves Rocky_

I sighed and close my diary. And put it under my pillow. I looked at the clock, and It was 4.30 PM, I made a appointment with CeCe ( In a normal friend way) at 5 PM. So I went to my bathroom and take a quick shower and went back to me bedroom to put my dress on. And looked at the clock and it reads 4.50 PM. So I quickly run to the door and closed it behind me. On my way to CeCe's home I texted her I was on my way.

'_Sup, C! I'm on the way!' _

Not a minute later I received a message back.

'_Cool! C U ltr!'_

I reached my best friend's home and climbed through the rain tube up to CeCe's window of her room and climbed in her room.

''Hey Rockstar! You made it!'' CeCe said. She walked to me and hugged me. Man. There was that feeling again. She pulled back and I stare straight in her eyes. Damn she got the most beautiful eyes ever. And she smells like… Strawberry and Vanilla. I was now official daydreaming about her, she was talking to me but I didn't notice.

''Earth to Rocky, are you there?'' CeCe asked with a chuckle. I felt my face turn red.

''Uh, yeah, sorry.'' I said still blushing.

''It's OK.'' She said.

''What are the plans for today Rockstar?'' CeCe asked.

''I don't know.'' I replied. '' Why are we not going to the movies?''

''Sure, why not. I we can go to the newest Twilight movie.'' CeCe suggested.

''OK.'' I simply I replied. I didn't like all those suspense/romantic movies. But if CeCe is happy with the choice. Than am I also happy.

''Yeeeh!'' CeCe said while she hugged me. I laughed a bit because I thought how childish CeCe can be.

''You're the best friend, that a best friend would have!'' And when she said that. My feeling for her get bigger and bigger.

**End Chapter one **

**I know it wasn't that good. And I found it hard to make a start on a story. I promise I would make the next chapter better and longer. But do you got advices tips and tricks idea's or compliments then pleas review. And already thanks for reading and/or reviewing.**

**Blizzard20**


End file.
